


Make-Up Strategy

by z0mb1k1d



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Smut, Twincest, Underage Sex, Yaoi, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mb1k1d/pseuds/z0mb1k1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a big fight, Kaoru and Hikaru become more distant than they ever have before.<br/>Normally Hikaru is childish, and likes to wait until Kaoru is the first to apologize. But after Kaoru gives him the silent treatment for too long, Hikaru attempts to find a 'different' strategy to win his submissive twin back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-Up Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work on Wattpad, and I decided I would also post it here just to spread it out more :)  
> Find the original work by me here:  
> http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/35448540-make-up-strategy-hikaru-x-kaoru-finished

'Day five already?' I stare out the large bedroom window with a mournful look. Sure, me and Kaoru have gotten into fights before, or arguments. But not one has ever been this bad. 'What were we even fighting about...' I wonder, staring blankly at the short grass and thick trees below me. It's awfully warm today for it being almost the start of Fall. Ouran is currently under renovation, so for the past week there haven't been any classes; Including the Host Club. Sometimes I wonder if Kaoru talks to Tamaki, or Haruhi about me. Hell, maybe even Kyoya. But then again, it could be me being sensitive again.

Kaoru hasn't even been sleeping in the same room as me. He doesn't talk to me either, but worst of all lately he just acts like I'm not there...

And for some reason I cant bring myself to just apologize to him. 'I didn't do anything wrong.' Ah, now I remember; it was the three of us. Me, Kaoru, and Haruhi going out to eat lunch. Kaoru wouldn't stop trying to pick Haruhi up. Its not like it was a problem, we always did that... we. So he could have all the fun with Haruhi and not leave any for me?! No way!

But every time I tried to but in... he would just take the spotlight. 'Did he expect me not to get jealous?' I'm suddenly frustrated. I grit my teeth, and my grip on the windowsill tightens. 'And I'm suddenly the bad guy too I guess!'  
"Gah- SCREW KAORU!" I suddenly shout out in my frustration. I turn my back to the window and just stare down at the ground, no, I glare at it. The floor didn't do anything to me, but I stomp angrily and continue to shout nonsense.

Truth is I hate being without Kaoru. But, not enough to apologize, I guess.

After my little tantrum is over I sit down on my bed. "I love him enough to care.." I begin to mumble. "So, maybe I should just.... try to figure out another way to say sorry..." I let my feet trace patterns on the floor.

'Heh, I wont apologize. Ill just make him happy again so he'll apologize to me.' I plot in my head, thinking I can be clever.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

I spent the rest of the day brainstorming ideas. What does Kaoru like? How did I make him laugh really hard that one time? I wonder if he likes cashews or peanuts more.

At the end of the day, of course I had written down some good ideas. But another conclusion I came to was... how well do I really know Kaoru? Hell how did I forget if he likes cashews or peanuts more?! I had a few papers strewn around the oversized bed. I stripped off my clothes until I was only left in my boxers and slipped under my covers. 'It's no fun being restless in bed unless I can push Kaoru off...' I think, pressing my face into my pillow. I haven't noticed how lonely it really is without him at night. I frown, and further press my face into the pillow. I contemplate forcing myself to fall asleep, but decide it would be less dangerous to just sulk into slumber. Thus, I roll over and sigh deeply. 'Night, Kaoru....' my stare into the ceiling softens, but I cant let tears sting my eyes.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

I sit right up in my bed, already prepared to not hear Kaoru yell out my name in anger (That's how it usually went when Hikaru semi-purposely pushed him off the bed in the morning). 'Ok, first idea is the flowers!-' I whip my head to the left to see my... empty bedside table. 'Oh yeah... I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm not even dressed yet.'

Well, after getting dressed I cautiously step out of my bedroom. I glance around the hall, and fortunately spot a maid just leaving it. "Hey wait!" I say frantically, running up to her.

"Ah, good morning master Hitachiin!" the maid immediately bows her head in respect. "Yeah, yeah, morning. Hey do you have any flowers?" I ask with a big grin.

"Flowers? Erm, I think we have some new tulips and roses downstairs in the-"

"THANKS!" I say avidly, running down the next halls and down the stairs enthusiastically. 'Wait, aren't I supposed to make sure Kaoru doesn't see me..?' I stop dead in my tracks and look around.

As I walk around I make sure to be more careful my twin doesn't spot me. 'Not that he'd probably care...' I pause, staring down at my feet.

'No! I cant get upset, I have to make some sort of an effort!' I look up from my feet with a determined stare, and run to the opposite end of the house.

Just as I turn the next corner, I see Kaoru at the end of the corridor. He was sniffing beautiful blue and red tulips in a white and gold vase. I freeze up, just staring at him absentmindedly. My brother glances over at me and returns the stare. "I-I, um..." I stutter, and make my way over to him. Kaoru turns away from me, still with one finger to a tulips petal. 'These are like his favorite flowers aside from roses!' I think and grin to myself, suddenly taking the entire bouquet out of the vase.

Kaoru raises a brow and turns back to me. Holding the bouquet, I lunge my hands out to him with a sweet smile. 'Please work...' I think, and now realize I'm slightly panting. My twins brows raise, and then drop in dissatisfaction. He looks down at the flowers, and then up to me with a glare in his eyes.

Kaoru groans a sigh and turns his back to me, walking away without saying a word. My heart... drops. 'Did that really just happen?' I asked myself, honestly shocked. My brothers always been so forgiving.

I pull back, and a sigh escapes my lips. "I was really hoping I wouldn't need to try multiple times..." I frown quietly. I cant give up though, not after I spent all that time trying to plan things yesterday. I straighten my posture, hopeful again, and place the bouquet back into the vase. 'Alright! Now where can I find a messenger dove...' I run off to another part of the house.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

It's almost sundown now, and everything I have tried has had no effect on Kaoru. God WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM?! I yell out in my head, leaning against my wall. I'm back in my room now, trying to figure out anything that could possibly get Kaoru to apologize to me first. Deep in the back of my mind, I knew it was definitely my fault. I cant admit that though! No way in hell!

"M-maybe I should try to..." I stutter, and grab at my hair. "Give him, or tell him... UGH" I throw my head back against the wall. 'At this point there's nothing I can say or give to Kaoru that will make him want to subdue to me, is there?' I admit defeat in my head.

Sitting in silence for a little while, just as the sun is beginning to set, I come up with an... idea. Yes it's.. it's disturbing, and not straight, but it could just work.

"I... Ill... seduce Kaoru." I whisper under my breathe, and my hands twitch nervously.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

I walked down the hallway to the guest room where Kaoru was staying. The most prominent thought in my head at the time, 'What the fuck am I doing?' 

I stop at what I remember to be Kaoru's room, and hold my hand up. Its shaking, I'm shaking. 'If I'm really going to do this... I need to be confident.' I assure myself and knock on my twins door, gulping down any disrupting thoughts. As he opens the door, a bead of sweat rolls down my cheek. Is this more than fear?

Kaoru glares when he sees me. I know he wants to ask me what the hell I'm doing, I can tell. Especially because I need to ask the same. "Kaoru, I need to talk to you." I speak strongly, it's not a request. My brothers expression falters a fraction, and he reluctantly lets me in the room. As I enter, he closes the door behind me. It looked like he was about to get to sleep; can't blame him. I must have worn him out today. 'Just say you want to-'

"What is it." My brother suddenly speaks... the first thing he's said to me in about four days. My hearts pounding out of my chest, it might as well explode. "Are you apologizing?" Kaoru asks, and delicately folds his arms. I begin to stare off though, and thoughts cloud my mind. No, fantasies. Of what its like to have such 'control' over Kaoru...

My face flushes. "I-I..." stutter. My twin gives me a weird look, and his arms unfold. "Listen Hikaru, if you're not going to-"

Kaoru starts, but I interrupt him and step forward, to smash our lips together. My forelocks block my eyes, but it doesn't matter. They're closed; I don't want to see my brothers expression right now anyways. Our lips don't move too much in the first few seconds. It's just silence, an overwhelming silence that brings me closer to my senses. Kaoru's lips are.. amazing. I mold my lips against his again and bring my hand to meet his shoulder. My brothers still shocked, his body language says it all.

He tries to pull away though. 'Damn, I messed up?' I think blindly, and let him escape my hand. "Hi... karu..." Kaoru's face is absolutely flushed. He's a little speechless, and his legs are slightly shaking. "Why didn't you tell me" My brother glances away bashfully and bites his thumb nail.

I gnaw at my lip and move forward again. Kaoru looks up at me before I'm able to lay my fingers on his delicate frame again; yet I'm quick enough to keep him from saying anything else. Our lips press, and after a few moments, Kaoru is finally submissive. His lips move in motion with mine, and I grip his hips wantingly. Kaoru gasps, and I take the time to slip my tongue into his mouth. He struggles a bit, but eventually falls victim to my dominance again.

Kaoru rings his arms around my neck and our tongues dance. 'I should have told him to come to our room, the bigger bed would be soo much nicer...' I purr in my head, I shouldn't be this eager. We guide each other from the wall to the bed, and I lay him flat down onto it. Kaoru has his usual innocent glow to him, but this time it brings out a new feeling in my stomach, an intense one that burns right down to my groin. He looks away, his knees are shaking again.

"D-don't stare at me like that..." he whimpers. I sink my teeth down into my lip again and kneel over him, pressing my lips against his neck. Kaoru gasps again, and latches on to my shirt that's soon to come off. I can feel his body under me begin to convulse, and I let my fingers run back down to his hips. They latch onto his belt-loops and tug lightly, hoping for a reaction.

His legs tighten closer together and he gasps again. "H-Hikaru!" he cries out almost embarrassedly, and tugs hard at my shirt. I lick around his jawline and he moans softly. As I begin to stand back up I lift off my shirt and throw it somewhere onto the floor. I half-kneel back down onto the bed and lift Kaoru's off. I cant help myself as to look down at his pants though. There's a noticeable bulge, and I immediately stiffen. "I said don't stare" Kaoru whines and grabs hold of the back of my neck, pulling me back down onto the bed with him, and bringing my attention back to his face.

I smirk and shift slightly over to the side of him. My hand trails down his stomach and abdomen, he shivers. I suck around his neck, trying to find the right spot while my hand reaches under his pants and boxers. Kaoru moans loudly as I take hold of him.

I suck on a specific spot on his neck, and Kaoru moans again, bucking his hips hungrily into my hand. "Hikaru!" Kaoru cries out again, his face washed over with pleasure and heat. "Yes?" I purr into his ear, gently kissing around it. Kaoru whimpers "T-take them off.." I didn't even notice, he had his hand around the waistline of my pants for who knows how long. "Soon~" I kiss down Kaorus neck, down his chest, and I stop at his lower abdomen. I lower his shorts until they're down to his ankles, then throw them off. I then move back to his boxers and slide them down. My eyes study his member, and he clearly doesn't like it. "H-Hikaru..!" he says embarrassedly.

"Fine, fine." I smile mischievously and swirl my tongue around the tip. Kaoru buries his hands in my hair, and his whimpers turn to lustful moans. I take his member into my mouth and run my hands up to his chest to lightly tweak his nipples. Kaoru pants wildly, moans and groans filling the room at a faster pace. "Hi-karu... I-I'm...." Kaoru cant get the words out.

"Its fine, go ahead..." I suck hard, waiting for him to cum. Kaorus head fires back and he bucks his hips, releasing into my mouth. I smirk, licking around my mouth and swallowing. "You'll stain the sheets, cumming so much" I whisper as I leaned up to him, kissing around his ear again. Kaoru whimpers and stares at me with the most innocent of looks, then glares down at my pants. I'm as hard as Ill ever be, there's no use really teasing any more.

I smile and give in. "Fine..." my smile turns to a smirk and I lower my pants, then toss them beside the bed. I slide my boxers down to my knees and wrap Kaorus slender legs around my waist. He shivers again, and almost pulls away. He's nervously eager.. how cute.

I bring my fingers to his mouth and force them in. Kaoru chokes, but gradually sucks on them, a lewd expression on his face. I pull them out and bring them down to his hole. Kaoru shivers, but returns my lowly stare. "You sure?" I purr lustfully. Kaoru whimpers and nods avidly. I slide a finger in, luckily he isn't too sensitive to be bothered by the first. I slide the second finger in; he's clearly uncomfortable. Kaoru pants uneasily, and clings to my bare back. When I can tell he's not bothered anymore, I slide a third finger in. He groans softly, but not after long he pushes back on the fingers.

He's prepared, so... My mind trails off and I grip the base of my member, before pushing half-way in. Kaorus cry-out breaks, his voice cracking. His eyes were already tinged with tears, and he dug his fingernails into my back. I wish it hurt more, I really did. I push further in, then pull out to the end of my tip; then I force back in. Kaoru gasps and whines, tears streaking down the side of his face. I sit up ever so slightly, and look him over. "I-it hurts... Hikaru..." Kaoru cries, his voice is high and quiet. 'Damn its fucking hot' I cant keep myself from groaning and pushing back into him.

Of course I feel guilty though, its our first time, I cant be too aggressive. 'Maybe a different position would be more comfortable...' I think, and my head begins to spin. It hasn't even been that long since we started 'doing the do', and the heat was already getting to me. My bangs stick to my forehead, and everything was abnormally whiter than usual.

Pushing the thoughts away, I pull out and unhook Kaorus legs from my waist. He's about to say something, but I easily flip him over. Kaoru gasps, then bites his lip and grabs at the pillows. His elbows are pinned down and his planted knees keep his hips high to me. Without waiting for the ok, I push in again. Another loud cry sounds from the twin, but this time he moved with me. I continued thrusting into him, and with time Kaoru's whimpers and cries turned into ecstatic moans and pleads. His hips rocked in rhythm with mine, and I'm positive the bed was too. With my arms holding him close against me, I let one hand travel back to his already hard member. "I-I'm already... Hikaru.." Kaoru pleaded with heavy moans. 'Again?' I smirk at my sensitive brother. "Me.. too.." I heave and groan.

Suddenly a familiar sound rings in my ears like an alarm. "No... way..." Kaoru gulps down more animal-like noises and grabs around the bed until he finds his phone. 'Tamaki... damn.' I think, upon seeing the caller ID.

I hold back a groan of my own and rest my head beside Kaorus ear. "Answer it" I whisper, then lightly bite it. He then flips open his phone and holds it to his ear and mouth. "H-hell-o?" Kaoru tries his best to keep his composure with me pounding into the back of him.

"Kaoru? You ok?" Tamaki's voice sounds from the phone. 'Total turn off' I mentally roll my eyes. "Y-yeah I-I'm... FINE!" Kaoru suddenly cries out as I hit his prostate. "Yeah.... ok... well, Me, Haruhi, and Kyoya want to go out to dinner. Mori and Honey are busy, so are you and Hikaru coming?"

I could tell Tamaki had a damned smug look on his face. "No, we're... fi-ne" I struggled to get out the words, ready to climax. "Aw, really?" Tamaki sighs. "YES!" Kaoru moans out in pleasure.

"Woah woah, uh, ok. Ill see you guys later then..." Tamaki trails off, evidently suspicious. I slammed Kaorus phone shut on the bed without saying another word. I felt my stomach coil and tighten, and without warning I exploded inside Kaoru. We're both panting like we've just finished a nonstop marathon. I collapse beside my twin on the bed, and he follows. Kaoru curls up beside me.

There's a heavy silence in the room after both of us have calmed down. Kaoru shyly looks up at me, a brilliant blush covering his cheeks, to the top of his ears. I glance back down at him. "What?" I ask, massaging my hands through his matching vibrant hair. Kaoru rolls his head against my hands, enjoying the calming feeling. I chuckle softly and kiss his head; that's when he stops. "Why did you come in here and..." Kaoru looks away. I slide my hand down to his chin and pull his gaze back to mine. "Honestly?" I sigh, he nods. "I... just wanted to make you happy." Now I'm blushing madly.

My brothers brows cinch together. "You were so upset at me, for five days. But..." I chuckle sadly.

"You can never apologize.." Kaoru smirked softly, nuzzling his head against my chest. It made me feel warm, fuzzy. "I couldn't just admit defeat, its not like me. I cant do that... But I love you... and you cant just do that to me!"

Now I'm frowning. Am I gonna... cry? Kaoru looks up at me and frowns too. "Hikaru... I'm sorry.." He admits quietly, and looks down. My twin presses his forehead against my still-heaving chest. "Why didn't you except anything I gave you?"  
I speak up with an upset sigh.

"Honestly?" Kaoru asks, not looking up. "Duh." I say bluntly. "Because... I wanted this to happen."

That's why he's been so distant, and unforgiving. "You were scared to be around me. Cuz you didn't want to accidentally be totally homo-incest." I say absentmindedly. "Yeah, I'm really sorry." Kaoru kisses my chest lovingly. "Its... its ok." I smile down at him. My brother looks up with glimmering eyes. "I just... lets talk about it tomorrow, got it?" I grin reassuringly. Kaorus eyes set, and he smiles softly. "Yeah... I got it."

He nods, and we roll away from each other. "Hey, Hikaru?" Kaoru beams. "Yeah?" I reply with a yawn. "I'm... still hard.." he said, sounding delightfully awkward.

I think for a moment, before opening my big mouth and saying "Jack yourself off I'm tired."  
'You apologized, now let me sleep.'

**Author's Note:**

> I can see the comments now: Twilight had a better ending.


End file.
